


Drabble: Islington

by PBKayy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBKayy/pseuds/PBKayy
Summary: The red string of fate comes in different forms. In this occasion, it's around the neck of a boy riding the train home.





	Drabble: Islington

_What the fuck? What the fuck!? How is he so damn hot?_

Lance is blatantly staring at the stranger sitting on the other side of the subway car. He’s leaning over into the window of the car, his head jolts up when he bobs too far down.

He’s wearing those fingerless gloves, those ones that protect your palms from the cold but what is the point if your fingers are cold? His hands were folded in his lap and looking closer at the boy, _is that a mullet? How does he look good with such a stupid haircut?_

The boy had caught Lance's eyes because of the bright red scarf he was wearing. It stood out from the blacks and the greys and all the other neutral colours muddling up together. Then looking up to see his face. Lance can only stare.

The boy would occasionally look up to check where the train had taken him and would drift back into sleep. Lance could not stop staring. He's tried to distract himself with games on his phone and with the conversations of the two overly excited teenage girls sitting behind him. They wanted to plan out what each of them were going to wear tonight because Shiro was going to be there and isn't he such a cutie? And to be honest the Rolo guy sounded like an asshole and Hunk is husband material.

Lance's eyes would always wander up to look at the boy. To see if he’s still there. Just to stare in awe. This time he meets the eyes of the other. He doesn’t realize he’s staring longer than publicly acceptable.

The boy looks away but you can tell he’s starting to look uncomfortable and looks back at Lance to give him a what-the-fuck-are-you-staring-at look. Lance finally realizes he’s been staring and his face turns into a hue similar to the scarf the boy is wearing. 

“Islington. This stop is Islington. Doors will open on yo-“ Lance hears his stop and he quickly exits the car, running up the stairs towards the bus terminal. He sees his bus waiting and he gets on removing his hat and scarf and he unzips his jacket as he makes his way to the back of the bus. He’s breathing heavily and he slouches into the seat.

_Good job Lance. You’re such a creep Lance. Why are you like this Lance?_ He’s groaning audibly.

Lance straightens in his seat when more people start boarding the bus. He sighs again at his idiocy and drops his head heavily to lean on the side of the bus.

He’s surprised when a pair of blue gloves are dropped into his lap. They look like the pair he owns. A body drops into the seat beside him and he looks at the gloves and looks at the person who decided to sit beside him.

Lance’s mind is short-circuiting. It’s the red scarfed boy. Lance’s face is red again and he’s having a hard time comprehending what’s happening. _Oh my gloves!_ Lance checks his pockets and realizes they’re not there.

Lance doesn’t know what to do.

“You left them on the subway.” The boy speaks and it’s like hot summer breeze to Lance. There’s a roughness to it but it’s soothing.

_ This is so awkward. Oh my Morgan. You stared at him so hard and now he’s sitting beside you. Can somebody just shoot me through the heart right now? _

_ Thank him you idiot. _

“Tha-“ Lance coughs and clears his throat. “Thank you uhh…” He looks towards the boy.

“My name’s Keith.” Keith’s face is pink. More coloured than what this cold can do to a person. Keith sticks his hand out for Lance to shake and he smiles shyly, tucking his face back into his scarf.

“I’m Lance.”

—

“I hate when people ask how we met.” 

“Because you don’t want people to know how creepy you actually are?” 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking the subway home recently and you have a lot of time to think about your favourite ship when you forget to bring your book.
> 
> Also the first person to find what city I live in, get's a Christmas drabble with the Voltron ship of your choice.  
> Edit: (I've got two winners! ding ding! gonna gift those two with individual drabbles but I'm preeeetty sure I have something planned out for everyone :3)  
> Draco North, you're already disqualified. :3


End file.
